Choices
by Starpool2
Summary: When a young Celestia gets tempted away from her life by a Carefree creature, she leaves to find her place in the world, little does she know what she is truly leaving behind.
1. Luna

**So this is based off of a YouTube thing that I thought was interesting but it never got finished... so, here you go!**

 **Set like almost 3,000 years before the Equestrian Era.(Except this bc it's the intro plus chapter 1 XD)**

 _I still remember it like it was yesterday, though it was countless moons ago, I was young and foolish, and because of this, I had to watch those I love die around me._

Celestia stares at her sister's bright moon, not yet ready to go to bed, Luna drifts down from her balcony where she had raised the moon, and joins Celestia in looking over the peaks of Canterlot.

"Are you all right, dear sister?" Luna inquires. Celestia turns her head to view her younger sister.

"I... no, I'm not." She admits.

"May I ask what ails you?" Luna tilts her head, starry mane flowing out to the side. Celestia shakes out her coat, rainbow mane fluttering ever so slightly.

"Yes, you may." Celestia pauses, then continues. "I'm just... thinking about past mistakes."

"I'm would've thought that would be me." Luna comments dryly. Celestia rolls her eyes.

"Yes sister, one would think that, but you are not the only one to have messed up, I have made many mistakes, including your banishment." Celestia sighs.

"It was my own fault for letting jealousy consume me sister, you did what you had to, but I sense this is not what is troubling you?" Luna forces her sister to look her in the eye.

"You are right. 'Tis not." Celestia looks down before Luna lifts up her chin once more. "I'm think about... when we were but fillies."

"Ah, I see, and what about that time was troubling?" Luna shakes out her own coat. "Besides our mysterious transformation into the immortal beings we are now?"

"Well you see... it wasn't really a mystery, Luna..." Celestia's eyes fill with guilt and sadness. "There are things I have not told you before."

"Oh?" Luna blinks, frowning in confusion. Celestia sighs.

 _"I think it's best to start at the beginning..."_

Celestia was a young unicorn, born to Morning Star and Dusk Breaker, and she was one of the most promising fillies the civilization of Unicornia had ever seen, today however, she was nervous, why? Because she was about to gain a sibling.

Celestia was pacing outside the nursing cottage, waiting for her mother to come out, her father, Dusk was also pacing quite a lot.

"What is it, is something wrong?" He'd ask every time one of the Unicornian Maidens ran out of the small building to get something, Celestia bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from asking the same questions herself, and she tried to focus on her Mother and Father's appearance to distract herself.

Her father was a dark blue unicorn with a sky blue tint, he had a black mane and tail with streaks of light blue in it, and a cutiemark of a rising Moon, he was one of the Unicorns who raised the sun and moon each day and night.

Her mother was a white unicorn with a mane and tail like the setting sun, tipped off with the light pink of young Celestia's mane. She bore a cutiemark of a bright yellow star with a Morningflower around it, her talent was herbs.

Dusk kept trotting closer to the cottage, trying to peek inside, before getting shooed away by a Maiden.

 _Is this how he was with my birth?_ Celestia wonders.

Suddenly a sky blue Maiden trots out and looks at Dusk and Celestia.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." She smiles and moves aside as Dusk rushes past her, while Celestia quickly trots inside, Morning Star is lying on a white blanket, with a small blue filly in her hooves, Celestia canters up to her mother, looking at her sister in awe.

Her sister is a navy blue, with a sky blue mane, and her little horn is so cute! In Celestia's opinion anyway.

"What's her name?" Dusk asks, as it is tradition for the mother to pick out names, unless you have twins, then each parent may name one.

"Her name..." Star pauses. "Is Luna."

"Luna..." Celestia breathes, Dusk looks at his family.

"It's perfect." He smiles softly, as Star smiles back.

Celestia, meanwhile, is focused on her small sister, looking so innocent in her mother's hooves.

 _I promise I will protect you._ Celestia vows. _No matter what._

 **Well, here's the first part.**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think Celestia was talking about?**

 **What secrets do you think she has kept from Luna?**


	2. The Academy of Magic

**Well, here we go again, updates on this story will be sporadic, like all my other stories, so, uh, yeah.**

"Luna! Get out of there!" Dusk's call rings through the cottage that the Unicornian family called home, Celestia sighed, her sister was always getting into some kind of mischief, and usually, Celestia was helping. Not that she'd ever admit it.

Celestia watched as Luna got carried to her room and scolded again, cookie crumbs all over her face.

 _So that's what it was._ Celestia shook her head. _Sister got into the cookies._

Dusk came out and gave Celestia a stern look, as if thinking she helped in some way.

 _What could possibly give them_ that _idea I wonder._ Celestia dons a mischievous smirk. The white unicorn goes into the room she shares with her sister, and sees Lina laughing on the floor.

"So, how'd it go?" Celestia asks. Luna wipes tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Fwine... untwil I got caught, obviouwy." Luna was six, so she still occasionally stumbled over her words, Celestia was currently 8, and would be going to the Castle to study at the Academy of Magic in two days, rendering her unable to assist her sister in her pranks for a good year, at least until the holidays, as school went from the age of eight, until one was sixteen. "Do woo have to go to de Academee?" Luna asks, Celestia smiles softly.

"Yes, but I shall be back before you know it." Celestia blinks and sighs quietly. "And I shall miss you all."

"I'll miss woo too Tia." Luna sniffles. Celestia looks at her sister.

"Hey now, don't cry." Celestia kisses Luna on the forehead and Luna gives a tearful smile.

"I don't want woo to go." Luna pouts.

"Try to act mature now." Celestia smiles, Luna looks confused.

"What's ma... mu...mehtwure Tia?" Luna asks.

"Well, it's when you act like Mother or Father." Celestia tries to give an example.

"Like when they lectwure me?" Luna tilts her head, an action that is now one of her habits. Celestia shakes her head.

"No, like how they act around other grown up Unicorns." Celestia explains again.

"Oh, okay!" Luna smiles.

"Girls, time for bed!" They hear their mother call from outside their room.

"Okay!" They reply, each going to their separate blanket pile.

Two days later Celestia went off to the Academy of Magic, and wasn't really paying much attention to the topic, as she already knew what they were talking about.

That's how it went for the rest of the day, until school was out, two Unicorns approached her, one was black as the night sky, with a black mane and tail as well, their mane and tail also had a streak of white, and their eyes were a clouded silver, like she was blind, the second was blue like a blue moon with a silver mane and tail that glittered in the sun Dusk had helped raise, this filly's eyes were blue, like the morning sky, and like Celestia, both had blank flanks.

"Hello, hi, howdy!" The blue one jumps in circles around Celestia. "What's your name, I'm Blue Moon and I'm so happy to meet you, what sector of Unicornia are you from I'm from the north sector and I miss it there do you miss your home I miss mine I suppose I already said that though..."

The Unicorn continued her babbling leaving Celestia standing there, stunned, suddenly the black Unicorn rolled her eyes and stepped up to Celestia.

"Hello, my name is Stargazer, and that's my sister Blue Moon. What, may I ask, is your title?" She spoke in the manner that all Unicornians spoke, trying to sound noble.

"I go by Celestia, 'tis a pleasure to meet thee." Suddenly Blue Moon seemed to realize she wasn't speaking how one should to a stranger, and abruptly shut her mouth.

"Greetings." Blue Moon tried, and Stargazer gave a small smile at her sister's effort, before returning to a neutral expression.

"How many years has thy been here?" The black Unicorn asks.

"This be my first year here." Celestia explains.

" 'Tis the same for us." Stargazer replies.

"Where arst thou's sleeping quarters?" Blue Moon inquires.

"In the Eastmost Wing, room 28." Celestia replies, still wondering who her room mates would he, as she would be splitting the room with two other Unicorns.

"That is our room." Stargazer says, Celestia smiles.

"Then I'd suggest we drop the formal tone, as we must get to know each other should we wish to have a good year." Blue Moon nods.

"Right, well, let's try this again shall we?" Blue Moon pauses, trying not to ramble. "My name is Blue Moon, but you can call me Blue, and that's my sister Stargazer."

Stargazer nods.

"Well then, I'm Celestia, shall we get settled into our room?" The other two present nod, and Celestia heads off with the two Unicorns who would soon be her best friends.

 **Well, here's chapter two.**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think of Blue and Stargazer?**

 **How do you think Celestia will do in her year?**

 **Do you like the relationship between Celestia and Luna so far?**


End file.
